The principal objective of the 2005 Cell Biology of Metals Gordon Conference is to inaugurate a new Gordon Conference on this rapidly expanding sub-discipline. The first meeting will bring together scientists, ranging from established investigators to graduate students, to present and discuss the most recent advances in cell physiology of copper, iron and zinc ions in eukaryotic systems. The questions encompassed by cell biology of metals are how do cells achieve metal ion homeostasis and how do cells specifically sense diverse metal ions in these mechanisms? Ultimately, such systems facilitate the correct metals locating to the approximately one-third of proteins that require metal-cofactors for folding or catalysis. Sessions will deal with metal ion homeostasis in the central nervous system, intertissue regulation of metal ion homeostasis, transport of metal ions and metal ion complexes, intracellular trafficking of metal ions, metal ion signaling and global analyses of metals in cells. An important goal is to address the interconnections that exist in homeostatic mechanisms of different metal ions. The meeting aims to draw together the investigators and trainees carrying out research on the mentioned topics in attempt to promote communication, collaborations and share advances in methodologies. The novelty of the Cell Biology of Metals conference lies in the unique focus on cell biological issues related to metal ions and the integrated consideration of multiple metal ions that are essential to life.